Oops ! Sorry Hiccup !
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. Face à ses nombreuses catastrophes, ou par simple hasard, Harold a toujours réussi à s'en sortir grâce à une certaine chance. Que ce soit face aux dragons ou pour tout autres choses ! Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas à chaque fois ? Rien qu'en un film, vous imaginez le nombre de fois où il aurait déjà rejoint le Valhalla ? Voici quelques exemples.


**_Salut à tous ! :D alors cet OS est une sorte de délire qui m'ait venu comme ça. Je l'ai mis dans la catégorie « Humour » parce que dans ma tête, ça faisait comme les game over enchaîner dans les vieux jeu Mario Bros, XD et dans la catégorie « Tragedy » _****_parce que c'est quand même tragique ce qui lui arrive, et _****_que les situations que j'énonce pourraient heurter un jeune public. Donc c'est Rating T, mais y'aurait peut-être du Rating M par situation. Je préfère prévenir à l'avance. :) néanmoins, bonne lecture ! ;)_**

* * *

Oops ! Sorry Hiccup !

**Cas de décès plausible n°1 :**

\- Berk. Sa pêche... sa chasse... et ses merveilleux coucher de soleils. La seule fausse note c'est... les bestioles. Ailleurs, les gens ont des souris, des moustiques...

Face au raffut qui se faisait entendre à l'extérieur, Harold c'était diriger vers la porte de sa maison, curieux, afin d'en voir la cause.

\- Nous on a des...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le cauchemar monstrueux venait de cracher un puissant jet de flamme, qu'Harold se prit de plein fouet, la porte à peine ouverte.

**Cas de décès plausible n°2 :**

Sorti de chez lui, Harold se mit à courir à travers les rues de son village en direction de la forge. Bon nombre de villageois contestaient sa présence à l'extérieur, surtout pendant une attaque de dragons !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?!

\- Ou tu vas ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dehors ?!

\- Tu vas filer oui ?!

Les ignorants, Harold poursuivit sa course. S'apprêtant à traverser une autre rue, un dragon avait craché du feu tout le long de celle-ci. Harold ne put l'éviter et se prit l'attaque, son père n'ayant pas réussi à l'attraper à temps.

**Cas de décès plausible n°3 :**

À l'aide de sa machine, Harold avait réussi à viser le fameux furie nocturne et à le toucher de plein fouet, le faisant chuter vers le Gouffre aux Corbeaux. Harold n'en revenait pas de son exploit, mais s'exclama à haute voix, les bras en triomphe.

\- Hein ? j'l'ai touché ? OUAIS ! J'L'AI TOUCHÉ !

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres

\- Y'en a au moins un qui a vu ça ?! demanda-t-il en espérant que quelqu'un l'ai vu faire

Un grognement bestial fut sa seule réponse. Avec une sueur froide dans le dos, Harold se tourna vers le cauchemar monstrueux qui venait d'atterrir et de réduire sa machine en pièce.

\- À part toi... dit-il avec une soudaine crainte

Le dragon se prépara alors à rugir, ou à attaquer. Mais ça, Harold préférait pas rester sur place pour le savoir. Prenant ses jambes à son cou tout en hurlant de terreur, il se mit à courir à toutes jambes vers son village, le dragon à ses trousses. Mais ne courant pas assez vite, le dragon le rattrapa et le croqua tout entier.

**Cas de décès plausible n°4 :**

Continuant de fuir le cauchemar monstrueux et d'esquiver toutes ses attaques, Harold trouva refuge derrière un pilier. Temporairement caché, il esquiva une autre attaque du dragon qui eut pour effet d'enflammer le poteau de bois. Mais vu l'épaisseur du pilier, Harold ne subit aucun dégât. Cherchant du regard la bête enragée à sa droite, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était derrière lui, à sa gauche. Le dragon ne fit alors qu'une bouché de lui, Stoik n'intervenant pas à temps.

**Cas de décès plausible n°5 :**

Quand Harold réussit à mettre la main sur le furie nocturne qu'il avait lui-même mis à terre, il décida de le libérer au lieu de le tuer. Mais le dragon noir, lui, au lieu de se contenter de lui faire peur, l'attaqua à l'aide d'un tir plasma, sous le dernier cri de terreur et regard apeuré du jeune homme.

**Cas de décès plausible n°6 :**

Dans l'arène, durant le premier cours face au Gronck, Harold courait après son bouclier après l'avoir perdu face à un tir du dragon. Le bouclier roulait encore et encore vers le mur de l'arène. Mais le Gronck avait pris pour cible le jeune Viking et se débrouilla pour le coincer contre le mur. Arrivant à ses fins, il utilisa son dernier tir et ne manqua pas sa cible.

**Cas de décès plausible n°7 :**

Quand Harold trouva Krokmou au bord du petit étang, il était content que le dragon ne soit pas parti. En voulant le voir de plus près, il sauta sur le rocher inférieur, mais son pied glissa et Harold chuta violemment du rebord jusqu'en bas.

**Cas de décès plausible n°8 :**

Durant le cours contre le dragon vipère, le dragon s'était lancé a la poursuite d'Astrid, mettant le parcours en pagaille. Quand la blonde sauta du haut d'une muraille pour atterrir sans le vouloir sur Harold, sa hache ne se planta pas par chance dans le bouclier du jeune homme, mais malheureusement bien plus haut, en plein dans le crâne.

**Cas de décès plausible n°9 :**

Lorsque Krokmou « obligea » Harold à manger le poisson régurgité, Harold croqua avec dégoût dedans, et avala le morceau de poisson cru. Manque de bol, il avala une arête et s'étouffa.

**Cas de décès plausible n°10 :**

Pendant sa crise de rage face aux succès d'Harold dans l'arène, Astrid était dans la forêt et lancer sa hache sur les arbres. Mais pris dans son élan, et par accident, elle lança par erreur sa hache qui atterrit sur Harold, lui qui se trouvait là au mauvais moment.

**Cas de décès plausible n°11 :**

Quand Astrid découvrit l'existence du furie nocturne, elle voulut l'attaquer pour défendre Harold. Se tenant là, hache levée et prête à frappe, Harold l'en empêcha au moment fatidique, et se prit l'inévitable attaque.

**Cas de décès plausible n°12 :**

La mort rouge ayant repérait le trio dans son repaire, Krokmou décolla pas assez vite et furent englouti d'un coup.

**Cas de décès plausible n°13 :**

Si Stoik n'était pas arrivé à temps pour sortir son fils hors de l'eau alors que celui-ci tenter de libérer Krokmou de ses chaines, il se serait noyé.

**Cas de décès plausible n°14 :**

Si Krokmou n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper lors de leur chute après avoir vaincu la Mort Rouge, Harold aurait perdu plus qu'une jambe.

**Cas de décès plausible n°15 : **

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, et je trouve ça déjà bien suffisant. :p bien entendu, il y encore beaucoup d'autres fois où ça aurait pu lui arrivé, mais à vous de voir quelle situation vous auriez mis en n°15 ! ;)


End file.
